King of my Heart
by PuddinsPumpkin
Summary: Astrid Hofferson isn't the first queen to have an affair with her general and certainly won't be the last, but perhaps the most memorable of them all.
1. chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, they're all property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.** **English isn't my first language, fell free to point out any mistakes.**

The kingdom was celebrating.

Even from afar the queen could hear the cries of joy, her heart - feeling heavy for months now - finally was relieved when from the balcony of the throne room she saw the imposing figure of her loyal general on his black horse's back enter the palace through the huge gates.

Keeping her composture she left the balcony closing the double door made of glass. The long gown crept along the marble floor as she made her way to the huge throne in the middle of the room. She sat down and focuses on her breath until it was steady enough and she had calmed down her loud heart beat that echoed in her ears. She waited for minutes before the double doors of wood opened and the general entered.

Still with his armor and a sheathed sword to his hip, dry blodd soiled his face beneath the intense green eyes, his brown hair was dirty, heavy and messy. He probably hadn't showered in days, but she couldn't care less about those details, in his hands he had the crown of blood soaked diamonds.

He kneeled before her and bowed his head, lifting the crown in his hands for her to reach.

"Leave us". She ordered without taking her eyes off of the young man and the soldiers at the doors around the throne room obliged. When the last guard left the room the queen rose to her feet and stood in front of him.

"Get up". Her voice reached his ears. "I want you to be the one who crown me".

The general, always so good to her, rose. She lowered her head and he placed the crown between her perfectly matted golden hair. He was careful enough not to touch her with his metal gloves and swallowed hard as she lifted her head again, his eyes met hers and she had that look that he knew too well - after all no one knew his queen the way he did.

"How do I look?" His eyes went through the diamonds for just a tiny moment before they returned to focus on her face. His voice was a weak whisper as he answered.

"Perfect".

The coners of her mouth curved into a smirk and he saw in her eyes that she was also struggling to keep control over herself. One of her hands went to his face the tips of her finger lightly caressing the dry blood from a shallow cut and he almost closed his eyes.

"My poor general," her voice was low and so good to his ears "you must be exhausted. Months in a war only for a tiny tiara."

"No war will ever be too small nor too long for you, my queen". His answer brough a smile to her lips, he wanted to touch her so bad, but restrained himself.

"You don't know how much you please me". Her words hid their true meaning and that only made harder for him to hold back. "I must reward such loyalty." She whispered even though they were alone in the room, both knew anyone could hear behind the doors or come in any second.

She pulled away making him miss her warm touch on his skin. She returned to the throne sitting down with all the grace and magnificence he adored, the stains of dried blood on the diamond crown played out in contrast to the purity of the turquoise blue dress she wore and he thought again to himself that the greaterd reward he would ever have after his long battles would be the sight of his queen satisfied with yet another victory.

"Come and get you reward whenever you're ready. Dismissed." He bent down and left, not looking back to see the small smile on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Thank you for the reviews, I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I'll try update every thursday now that I'm on my break.

Argo0: while I can argue that physical description was given, you are right about the names. Not using names is just my personal style in the first chapter, but I should've warned.

Enjoy!

Neither of them knew what time it was, but it was late at night. The wind roared furiously from the outside, but the spacious bedroom with the shuttered windows was warm and the silence was comfortable between them even though they feared the conversation they both knew they had to have.

"I'm sorry I sent you to a war". She broke the silence. "I didn't think it would take so long, I thought it would only be a few months.

"It's okay, you did what you thought was right." He said and his arms held her more firmly against his body. It had been three years since they had been together, but not for a single day did his feelings for his beloved queen lessened. Hiccup knew that their relationship could not last for long, Astrid would soon have to find a husband, and even though he told himself that when the day came he would be ready to see her in another's arms, he knew it was just a comfortable lie. "And I've noticed that the people adore you."

Astrid smiled as she felt his lips kiss her head, she would never admit it aloud, but she loved those simple gestures of affection.

"Lord Viggo helped me a lot with that. Hiccup frowned, tilting his head to get a better look at her. For all three years they had communicated for nothing but letters, Astrid had never mentioned the Lord's presence.

"And what does Lord Viggo want?" Astrid looked up and met his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked, already able to imagine where they'll end up going with the subject.

"I mean Lord Viggo does not do anything without wanting something in return. He is not trust worthy." Astrid rolled her eyes, moving away from him to sit on the bed and adjusting the strap of her silk nightgown. Outside, a lightning lit up the skies, providing some light into the dark room.

" You don't know him, how can you be sure he is not trustworthy?" Hiccup got up and leaned on his elbows.

He didn't want to get into an argument, it was their first night together after three years and he didn't want the beauty of that night tainted by a fight. At the same time he wanted to clarify his point of view, it was his duty to protect the crown from villains and profiteers, and though he had not much experience, he was convinced that Lord Viggo was one of them.

"Because I know people like him, all rich, ambitious, and relentless, a dangerous mix to keep close to the crown. "And also, thought the general, there is still a traitor in court. But those words he could not say, the memory of the massacre that killed the king orchestrated by the Berserker kingdom was still very painful, even after almost four years.

"It would be worse if I kept him away," replied the blonde, "I need strong allies, we do not want to incite a popular revolution".

Knowing that to continue arguing would lead to nothing, Hiccup returned to lie down in bed and Astrid smiled with the satisfaction of another victory in a argument, even if small. The first drops of rain began to fall, some knocking on the window and the force of the winds rattled the trees, the rain was bitter compared to the moments of sweetness shared within the room.

Still smiling Astrid approached again and Hiccup could not even dare take his eyes off her, completely fascinated, he watched her sit on his chest and he didn't need to see her clearly to understand that the innocence of their previous acts, that he appreciated nonetheless, would soon be forgotten.

Let's forget about it," her voice was a whisper and her hands wandered lightly around his shoulders and neck "we should't waste anymore time."

She leaned forward, bringing her face closer to his, but it was Hiccup who closed the space between their lips silently agreeing with her. He would have to leave the room before dawn, sneaking through the halls of the palace like a thief in the middle of the night, but for the moment he let the rain outside cover the sweet sounds of his lover.

The next morning it was as if nothing had happened, at least that was what Astrid thought, but rumors of an intimate relationship between the queen and the general were not new to the palace officials, even though Hiccup had often belied such stories and did what he could to keep the rumors from reaching the Queen's ears, partly because those responsible would be sent to jail, but also because he didn't want Astrid to be upset about something so small and insignificant.

The two lovers had few interactions during the day with Astrid busy having to organize a ball in commemoration of the victory of the kingdom and Hiccup keeping himself busy with his own duties inside the palace, completely oblivious to what happened in the village. The previously harmless rumors contained within the high walls began to spread rapidly among the peasants, and neither Hiccup nor Astrid would be ready to face its consequences.

But in the meantime Hiccup only cared to sharpen the blade of his sword and in his thoughts revived the memories of last night and allowed himself to imagine what his next encounter with his beloved queen would be like.


End file.
